Fighting Spirit, A Sister's Take
by mereditholiver
Summary: Meredith, Tommy's twin, rushes to his side. How does she react? What does she do and why is everyone so shocked at her suggestion to the solution.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this little gem of a plot and the character of Meredith Oliver. This is another take on the 'Fighting Sprit' storyline. I'm doing it my way and including a twin sister for Tommy (I'm sensing I should probably do a twin files story group that features Meredith and Tommy.) Meredith is Tommy's twin sister and she's married to Rocky.

PREMISE: Tommy is in a coma. What does Meredith do to help him? Why is everyone so shocked by her solution to the problem? This tale is told from Meredith's point of view.

Chapter 1

When I got the call, my world, as I knew it anyway, ended.

"Meredith, you have to come to Reefside. Tommy's in the hospital," Hayley said.

"What happened? How bad is he," I asked, rushing around my house, throwing things into a duffle bag.

"It was an experiment. He's in a coma," Hayley replied.

I dropped the duffle. I am a doctor, I know comas. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "What's the room number."

"523. I'll let them know you're coming. You're actually listed as his next of kin, but I wanted to be the one to call you," she said.

"I'll be there shortly, Hayley," I said and hung up the phone.

I had met Hayley a few times, but don't really know her that well. She's a friend of her brother's and that's about as far as I have gone. Most of the time, Tommy came back to Angel Grove to stay with me and my husband, Tommy's former teammate, Rocky.

Picking the duffle up off the floor, I headed into my bathroom. I hear the back door open and the "Hi honey, I'm home" call from my husband, Rocky. We have been married for four years, but Rocky still acts like a newlywed. I am forever grateful the two of us are together. Rocky and I had been dating since high school and, when he left to pursue his passion with his dojo, I followed him and enrolled in college. He then followed when I was accepted into medical school. I finished up medical school, then married Rocky before residency started. I was given a position at Angel Grove Hospital and Rocky had gladly packed up his life and moved with me to Angel Grove. He opened another dojo, his fifth. He and Adam were partners in the venture. Rocky couldn't teach as much as he wanted to, but he did have a head for business. Together, he and Adam had made their dream a successful reality.

I called out to my hubby, "I'm upstairs. I need some help," I said. Rocky set the mail on the counter and headed upstairs to assist me.

"What's up, babe," he said. Then he noticed the duffle on the bed and immediately came to the wrong conclusion. "Are you leaving... me?" The look on his face was so forlorn that I rushed to him and took him in my arms.

"NO," I shouted at him, a bit louder than I intended. "If I was leaving you, I certainly wouldn't ask you to help me."

Rocky broke out into a relieved grin and kissed me, deeply. I felt my head swimming. My husband always had that effect on me. I pulled away.

"Rocky, I have to go to Reefside. Tommy's in a coma," I said.

Taking my hands, he said, "Of course. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Could you take time away? I know the sixth dojo is opening in a few weeks. I wouldn't want you to miss that because my brother is an idiot."

"You're brother has a Ph.D. He's a doctor, not like you, but he's supposed to be smart," he said.

"Tommy is an idiot. You know it and I know it. Why else would he get himself into these crazy situations? Why won't he just admit he wants Kimberly back," I questioned her husband.

Rocky smiled at me. "Tommy is stubborn. Just like another Oliver that I know and love," he said, kissing the tip of my nose.

I let it slide, because I know he was right.

"I have a few days of vacation, I called the hospital and they'll give me as much time as I need, since it's my brother. Hopefully they won't ask WHY he's in a coma," I said.

"I'll call Adam on the drive to Reefside. I think he can handle things and Tommy has internet at his house. I'll let you handle things and I'll be at his place. I'm going to support you," he said.

Hugging my husband, I got up and walked to the closet.

"You need to pack," I said.

Rocky took the bag from me and started to put clothes in the bag.

Fifteen minutes later, we were seated in our Jeep, heading for the town of Reefside, an hour to the north.

Rocky knew I was trying not to worry about my brother, so he didn't talk to me. He concentrated on the drive and an hour later, pulled into the hospital parking lot.

I looked at the hospital and paled. Rocky grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Babe, it's gonna be fine. You're brother is tough. He's a legend."

I gave Rocky a small smile and started to open the door. Rocky rushed around and help.

I turned and looked at him. "Rocky, why don't you go to Tommy's and take care of stuff with Adam. I want to see Tommy alone and talk to Hayley. I don't know what she'll tell me. Come back in a few hours," I said.

"Are you sure, babe," he asked.

I smiled at his use of his nickname for me. Babe would be a negative thing for most women, but not to me. When Rocky and I first met, he remarked to Adam and, to his horror my brother Tommy, that I was a babe. I was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. Tommy told me this, but not until after we got together. After that I told Rocky I didn't mind and it had stuck ever since.

"I'm going to be fine. If I need you before you get back, I'll call you, don't worry," I said.

Rocky kissed me and pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and just let him hold me for a bit. I pulled away and head toward the hospital. Rocky got back in the Jeep and headed toward Tommy's house.

I entered the hospital and stepped to the information desk.

*****What will Meredith encounter when she sees her brother. Please R/R. -mereditholiver*****


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Again, I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith Oliver.

Chapter 2

A lady in a green jacket asked if I needed help.

"Yes, I'm looking for Thomas Oliver," I said.

The lady looked up the name in the computer and then picked up a phone. Turning around so I couldn't hear what she was saying, the lady spoke into the phone.

I was about to ask what the problem was, but the lady turned back around and handed me the phone.

Confusion was written all over my face. I took the phone and said Hello.

"What is your relationship to Dr. Oliver," the voice on the phone asked.

"I'm his sister, Meredith Oliver-DeSantos. I'm a physician in Angel Grove," I said.

"He's in room 523. Take the elevator to the fifth floor and follow the signs. We have to be careful who sees Dr. Oliver. We're under orders to limit his visitors until you showed up. We've had a rather pushy lady named Hayley watching over him. Check in at the desk when you get up here," the voice said and hung up the other line.

Still confused, I handed the phone back to the volunteer and headed toward the elevator. I rode to the fifth floor and stepped out into the corridor. I rounded a corner and saw and nurses station. I stopped.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Oliver-DeSantos. I'm looking for my brother, Tommy," I said. A nurse stood up and greeted me.

"I'm Tara. Your brother is right this way. We know you are on the contact list, but Hayley insisted she would call you because she thought it would be less of a shock to you if she called," she said.

I nodded, totally focused on finding my brother.

Tara stopped in front of his room. "You can stay as long as you like. You're actually the one that makes decisions for him, so everything will be your call. Dr. Clarke will be by in a few hours to check on him and update you on his condition."

I muttered a half-hearted thanks and headed into my brother's room.

I was not prepared for the shock it gave me. My brother was in a hospital bed, naked from the waist up. He was so motionless. I tried to turn off doctor mode, but I found it especially difficult. He looked paler than I remember and his hair was shorter than the last time I'd seen him.

"Tommy, oh Tommy. I can't believe this is really you. What have you done to yourself? If you just wanted my attention, you could have just called, you know," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. I took his large hand into my small one and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Tommy, you can't do this to me. You have to come back to me. You're my brother and my best friend. I need you," I said, sobbing. I took my her free hand and stroked my brother's cheek. Then, as I had done so much when I was breaking up with Jason, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I fell into a sleep that was filled with visions. Visions off what my brother was dealing with while in his coma.

_Tommy was in the forest. He was facing off against his former, evil self as the green ranger. Tommy was fighting the battle with the green ranger, but since the ranger was Tommy, they had similar fighting styles. Tommy couldn't get the upper hand. I suddenly found myself standing behind a tree to the left of Tommy. "TOMMY," I called. Hearing my voice, my brother backed up and turned toward me. Never taking his eyes off of the green ranger, he asked, "What in God's name are you doing here." "I'm helping." Tommy shook his head and the two of us put up a united front against the green ranger. With my support, he managed to fight the green ranger into a draw, the only thing the green ranger wanted._

_"Mer, I don't need your help," he said. "Obviously you did. What is going on," I asked him. Tommy shook his head. The next thing I knew we were standing on a mesa in the desert facing the white ranger. Joining forces, we once again faced another Tommy. As the battle heated up, I was sent up into the sky and found myself alone on a cloud while the battle my brother was raging continued without me._

A few hours later, I awoke, still curled up on Tommy. I raised my head and slowly the visions I had seen in Tommy's dreams were running through my head. Tommy and I have always been close and being twins, we often said they could read each other's minds. I often knew what happened to Tommy before he could open his mouth to tell. Suddenly I had a thought. A crazy thought, but a thought nonetheless.

I let go of Tommy's hand and went into the hallway. I approached the nurses station and asked, "Can I use my cell phone in here?" The nurses nodded yes, so I went back to Tommy's room and pulled out my cell phone. Taking a deep breath, I found the number I needed and hit send.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Hey, listen you know you're the last person I want to talk to, but I need you to come to Reefside Hospital. Tommy's in trouble," I said.

"I'll be there in an hour." I was met with a click and I put the phone back in my purse. I turned back to the still motionless form of my brother. I sat back down in the chair and took his hand again. I held his hand and just started talking to him until the hour was up. An hour and ten minutes later, a new nurse walked into Tommy's room and motioned toward me. I unhooked my hand from Tommy and walked toward the door.

"Mrs. DeSantos, there's a Mr. Jason Scott here. He says he's here to see Dr. Oliver and that you would know him and let him in," she said.

"Yes, he's Tommy's closest friend. He can come in anytime," I said. "Oh, and it's actually Dr. DeSantos. Mrs. DeSantos is my mother-in-law and she is a wonderful lady. I could never fill her shoes."

The nurse nodded and turned back out the door. I walked to the window in Tommy's room and looked out over the city. The ocean lay a mile or so away, but from this height I can see it glistening as the sun began to set. Cars were driving along the highway that ran in front of the hospital. I was amazed at how normal this scene outside was while nothing was normal inside the hosptial. I now understood why people acted like they did around hospitals. I felt comfortable when I was playing doctor, but here, as the family of a patient, I am in foreign territory.

I heard the whoosh of the door as it opened and admitted it's next visitor.

I felt, more than heard Jason's presence. I slowly turned around and took in the sight that was my former boyfriend, Jason Scott.

"Hi, Jase. Thanks for coming," I said.

Jason nodded at me and then stared. I knew what he was thinking.

I took a few steps closer to him and found myself wrapped in his arms. It was a place that, under other circumstances I might have enjoyed, but I knew this was fear for Tommy manifesting itself in the contact. We had not spoken to each other in months.

Jason looked at Tommy on the bed. He sat down in the chair on the other side and I resumed my position in the opposite chair.

"Meri, tell me what happened," Jason basically demanded.

I knew he was scared, so I excused his harsh tone.

"Hayley said he was doing an experiment, it went haywire and he wound up in a coma. The doctor should be coming around soon to let me know the options are."

"How long have you known," Jason asked.

"Look, I didn't keep this from you. Hayley only told me this morning and I was so scared when I got here that I didn't know what else to do. I spent a little time with him and then I decided to call you," I said.

Jason's expression relaxed. He knew that I wouldn't deliberatly keep something as vital as his best friend being in a coma from him.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself after Jason's initial outburst. I didn't really want to talk with Jason, but knew I might have to do it to get through to Tommy.

Jason and I had a HUGE fight right before Rocky and I got married. Jason had taken it upon himself to say that HE was the one I really wanted to be with and that I wouldn't be happy unless we got together. I denied his assumption and Rocky echoed my sentiments. Rocky and I had fallen for the "first love" thing back in high school, but I wasn't about to let anyone destroy my perfect little fairytale. I told Jason to go to hell and cut off contact with him. Acting civil to him was taking some doing, but I did it...for Tommy.

The doctor entered the room.

"Ah, Mrs... I mean Dr. DeSantos. I'm doctor Clarke. I have come to talk to you about your brother. Would you and your husband be more comfortable talking in here or in the lounge?"

Jason cracked a smile at the doctor calling him my husband.

Shaking my head, I responded, "Thank you, Dr. Clarke and this man is not my husband. It's Tommy's very good friend, Jason Scott."

Dr. Clarke shook Jason's hand and proceeded to give us the rundown on what was going on with Tommy.  
>"We think he may be having mini-seizures. His EEG this morning shows increased brain activity, yet we are finding no signs of him coming out of the coma. I don't know how long he can last like this before he starts shutting down," Dr. Clarke said.<p>

I nodded. I knew all of this. I am a doctor.

"Dr. Clarke, I'm going to talk to our friends and family and see what we can do," I said.

Dr. Clarke, surprised at my statement, said goodbye and said the nurse could contact him, should we need him.

As soon as the door closed, Jason shot me a look that could melt the polar ice caps.

"I know what you're thinking Jason, but Tommy's not having seizures. He's having an internal battle with his former selves," I said.

"How do you know that," he challenged.

"Because I SAW it while I was sleeping next to him. I thought I could try to break into the dreams, but I don't think I'm going to be enough. I know I've saved him from tight spots before, but I don't think that's enough and it's killing me."

"What are you going to do about it," Jason asked me. He rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to understand what I had just said.

"I'm going to get the one person that can help him fight. It's going to the love of his life to get him out of this."

Jason looked at me. His dark brown eyes as big as saucers when I mentioned love of his life. He knew what I was talking about.

"Tommy said we were to never mention her name in his presence or there would be hell to pay," Jason said.

"Can you actually see Tommy never speaking to me again? Do you honestly think he would cut me out of his life," I questioned him. "If that was me in the bed and Tommy figured out the only way for me to get better was for me to deal with you and all the pain you caused me, don't you think he would do the same thing. Even if I told him I never wanted to see your face again? If it was the only way to keep me alive, he would do it in a heartbeat. You know that," I said.  
>Jason looked at me, but I continued. "Tommy is my best friend. He's my twin brother, Jase. I will do anything to keep him around. If he gets pissed at me, that's fine, but he'll always be my brother and he'll always love me. He just might not talk to me for a few days. Won't last long. Remember how mad he got when I decided to leave Angel Grove and go to college with Rocky? He said he'd never speak to me again. That lasted all of three hours after I left and then my cell phone was ringing. Tommy apologized and then proceeded to call me everyday until I came home," I told him, smiling at the story.<p>

"Yeah, well, he could very well cut me out of his life. Tommy can be very stubborn that way," Jason said.

"Look, if Tommy questions anyone about it, it was all my idea. I can handle my brother," I said.

Jason was still a little leery of doing the one thing he knew would make Tommy upset. I approached my brother on his hospital bed. "OK, Tommy-boy. I'm going to call the one person you seem to hate with a passion. If you don't want that to happen then you had better wake up or squeeze my hand or something because it's going to happen," I said. I knew he wasn't going to respond, but I had to give him an out. Smirking at Jason I left him in the room and I headed to the waiting room. I needed a soda and a talk with my husband. Jason always tended to bring out the worst in me, even without realizing he was doing it.

Jason and I were trying to be friends. It was a difficult stage in our 'relationship.' Jason and I had dated in high school until he left for other opportunities and then I started dating Rocky. I fell in love with Rocky and never once regretted it. Jason returned to Angel Grove and just assumed that we'd get back together. Somehow Rocky decided to break up with me because he thought I would break up with him. I returned to Jason, not because I still loved him but because he was there and I was hurting from Rocky. However, Jason decided I wasn't enough for him. He started seeing Emily and Rocky found out. Not wanting to hurt me, Rocky kept this information to himself and let me find out. He did tell Tommy, but told Tommy not to do anything because I wouldn't believe a thing either one of them said about Jason. I had my doubts, but my ex and my brother telling me stuff about him would have just closed me down more.

I found out about Emily and immediately ran to Rocky. I sobbed and cried because of what had happened. Rocky just held me and left me know that he was there for me, despite what had happened between us.

Rocky and I got back together, but Jason was a little upset about that turn of events. I cut off contact with him while Rocky and I were working on our relationship. I reached back out to Jason before Rocky and I got married. Then Jason tried to break up my wedding and I, once again, cut off contact with him. Years later, we're making progress but our friendship is tenuious at the best of times.

I called Rocky and told him to come by to stay with me. I was going to need his support. He didn't question, just said he'd be there shortly and that he loved me. I said I loved him, too. Then I mentally prepared myself for the conversation I was about to have.

*****What happens during the phone call. Does the mystery woman come to save Tommy? R/R - mereditholiver*****


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, despite my pleading, I own nothing but this plot and the way it's told and the character of Meredith Oliver.

Chapter 3

I scrolled my contact list until I found the contact "Ann Crane." Not very original, but Tommy hadn't caught on and I know he's used my phone to call Jason or get a phone number of a mutual aquantance after he lost yet another cell phone.

"Meredith," she said after I hit send.

"Hey. How are you," I asked.

"I'm fine, but you sound...off. Did something happen to Rocky? Jason," she asked.

"No, they are both fine," I said.

"Well, then that means your idiotic brother got himself into trouble," she said.

I laughed lightly. "He's in a coma, Kim. I need you to come down here and help him. He's fighting his former selves and I don't think he has the strength to fight them all. I need you here to help," I said.

"Tommy's not going to like that."

"Tommy's not going to like anything I have to say when it comes to you, but I think this is the only way that he'll get better. I'm desperate, Kim. I can't lose my brother," I said, sobbing.

"I'll be there soon," she said and ended the call.

Taking a deep breath, I slipped the phone back in my pocket. Turning around I walked into the warm and comforting embrace of my husband. He didn't say a word he just held me and let me cry.

After about ten minutes of blubbering, I looked up at my husband. His smile still gave me goosebumps.

"Come on in and see Tommy. Kim's on her way," I said.

Rocky placed a hand on my arm and turned me back to face him. "YOU called her," he asked.

"I'm desperate. Jason and I can't save him. It's going to take an undying love and that's Kim," I said.

"What is going on with Tommy," he asked.

"He's in a coma and he's fighting against his former selves," I said.

"Merideri, how can you be sure," my husband asked me.

"I saw it. While I was sleeping in his room, I somehow, entered his dreams. I guess the twin connection is really strong when one of us is in trouble. Anyway, I tried to help. I was there and helped with the green ranger and part of his fight with the white ranger. If I'm right, I'm not going to be able to help with the red ranger battle. You saw, Tommy was a different person after he and Kimberly broke up. I know he dated Kat, but that was just a substitute for what he was missing. Tommy's spent these last years avoiding the one thing that could make him happy. Kim has to help him fight this last battle. It's the only thing that's going to save him," I told him.

Rocky looked at me. I could tell he was still trying to digest what I had said to him. I knew he was having a hard time believing what I was saying, but he knew my connection to my brother was not something to argue with me about. I'm never wrong.

Kissing me, he, again, wrapped me into a hug.

Looking up at my husband and I smiled. "You know I love you, right." "I know you do, babe," he said. Kissing me again, I grabbed his hand and walked back toward my brother's room.

Jason stood up from his chair and faced the door when we entered. He shook Rocky's hand and asked if I'd made the call.

I nodded and he and Rocky started talking sports. I am still amazed at how those two get along. Rocky had basically replaced Jason in my life. If Jason hadn't acted like he had, it might have been different, but Rocky says he owes Jason a big Thank You. If he hadn't acted the away he did, I would have never broken up with Jason, we wouldn't be together. When Rocky puts stuff the logical way, I can't help but agree with his thoughts. He's an amazing guy, that Rocky DeSantos.

"She's on her way," I said.

About that time, the door opened again and in walked what I hoped would be my brother's salvation. Kimberly Hart stood in the doorway and gasped at the sight of my brother.

Jason came over to her and offered a hug, which she gladly accepted. She then turned to me.

"I can't believe it," she said.

Rocky stood behind me with his hand on my lower back. "Glad you can help," he said.

"What do we do," she asked me.

"We have to get back into his dreams. He's got the red ranger fight left and you are the one that can help. He changed after you broke up," I said.

Shooting me a glare, she said, "What?"

Rocky spoke up. "It's true. He wasn't focused as much and withdrew. He talked to Meredith mostly and didn't interact with us like he used to. If I hadn't been dating Meredith, I don't think I would have known how badly he was hurting because he talked to her about it all the time. He didn't want to bother us with his problems, but I knew he was hurting. I saw it and Meredith was hurting, too, because it was her brother and best friend she couldn't help."

"I had no idea," she said.

"This is why I need you here. He wasn't focused as the red ranger for a while and I think you need to be here so he can be fully focused. There's hope for the two of you, you know that," I said.

Rocky took this time to catch Jason's attention and motion toward the door. The warm presence of his hand on my back was gone and I missed the warmth. Squeezing my hand, I gathered strength and he and Jason walked out the door together.

Kimberly took her place in the seat Jason had just vacated and I resumed my usual spot. We each took his hand and closed our eyes.

Seconds later, we were both facing what Tommy was facing. There, standing in the desert once again was Tommy facing off with the red ranger.

"Tommy," I called to him. He and the red ranger faced me, the shock of the appearance of myself and Kim registering on Tommy's face.

"What are you doing here," he said, angrily, directed toward Kimberly.

"Meredith thought you needed my help, Handsome," she said matter-of-factly.

"Meri, why," he questioned me.  
>"You know the answer to that. I want my brother back. You need Kimberly to fight this ranger because you know you weren't up to snuff as a fighter then. I can only help you so much. Together we can do this and I can have my brother back," I said, willing myself not to cry.<p>

Turning back to the fight, Tommy, Kimberly and I fought as extensions of Tommy to combat the ranger. Kim and Tommy fought together, just like they had never been apart. After the a fight to a draw with the red ranger, Tommy turned to Kim, completely ignoring me.

"Why are you here," he asked. "You never cared before now."

"I do care. I did what I had to do to protect you. I wanted you to move on and I thought I could to, but I was wrong. Meredith told me that much. I love you, Tommy. I always have," she said.

Knowing my brother as well as I do, I saw the anger he had held for her for so long, just crumble at his feet. To Kim he might still look angry, but she knew his resolve to be angry was gone.

Tommy approached me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into my hair before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Seconds later, Kim and I were back in the hospital room and Tommy was starting to stir. Kim looked at his hand, squeezing her own and smiled.

I reached around and pushed the call button for the nurse. I was smiling and thought my face would crack because of it.

Tommy rolled his head in my direction and opened his eyes. Seeing me smile at him, he gave me a bit of a smile. I kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Easy there, little bit," he said.

He then realized Kim was there. Glancing at the both of them, I let go of Tommy's hand and excused myself to let the guys know what had happened.

*****Oh, Tommy and Kim alone in a room. What's going to happen now? Any thoughts? Please R/R. - mereditholiver.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Again, I own nothing but this story plot and the way it is told and Meredith Oliver is mine, but I'll let those that ask borrow her for a while. :-)

Chapter 4

Alone in the room, Kimberly removed her hand from Tommy's.

"Look, Meredith asked me to come and help you. I couldn't refuse a request from my best friend," Kim said.

Tommy continued to stare at her. He wasn't sure if it was the shock of her being there, the anger that his SISTER had called her or the fact that he'd been unconcious for several days.

"So why did you come," he asked, glaring at her.

"Your sister didn't want to lose you. In case you haven't noticed, that woman will do anything for you. She's your sister and your best friend," Kim said.

Tommy didn't know how to respond.

He reached for Kimberly's hand.

"Well, thank you for helping her...and me."

Kim smiled at Tommy and squeezed his hand. "I don't know how to be right now, Tommy. I'm relieved you're okay, but I can't help feeling the way I do at this moment," she said, "I had no idea that our break up distracted you that much. I'm so sorry."

Tommy looked away. The letter Kim sent had hurt him terribly. He had trouble focusing and he knew his former teammates blamed her for it.

Tommy looked back and Kim and they stared in silence.

I exited Tommy's room in search of my husband and ex-boyfriend.

Jason and Rocky were drinking coffee and talking in the waiting room.

"So, how's married life," Jason asked.

"With, Meredith, it couldn't be better," Rocky said.

"Yeah, Meri is a terrific. I'm glad the she's happy," Jason said.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with you and Mer, but I'm not sorry that I love her and we're married."

"I know. We were right for each other in high school, but as we got older, I don't think so. We're really better off friends now and I'm glad that she reached out to me."

"I know she needed to contact you. You were a big part of her life and you are Tommy's best friend. You and Mer should talk. And before you say anything, I'm not going to hurt her. I've already gotten the talk from Tommy. We've been married four years and together for 8, so I think we've got this thing covered," Rocky said.

Not wanting them to know I had heard their whole conversation, I started walking very heavy on the tiled floor.

"Rocky, Jason," I called.

"Here, sweetie," Rocky called.

Jason looked at me and smiled. I was grinning from ear to ear and Rocky said, "He's awake?"

I nodded my head, "He's spending time with Kimberly. I think they need to talk," I said.

Rocky handed me a cup of coffee that I hadn't seen sitting on the table. "Figured you were about due," he said.  
>This is another reason why I love this guy. Most of the team thought Rocky was a big prankster and always wanted to have fun, but Rocky was a kind soul. He always put others feelings ahead of himself. That's probably why we were apart when he thought I needed to be with Jason. He felt that everyone thought he was merely a substitute for Jason since he had taken Jason's spot on the team. When a spell caused everyone to voice their true opinions, Rocky couldn't help but announce that he didn't want to be second in my life or even third. He believed that Tommy and Jason were the first and second people in my life and he couldn't compete. When the spell was broken, I asked if that was still true and he confessed that was his thinking. When we were apart, I couldn't believe how he kept away from everyone. He fought with us, but he avoided all situations that had him dealing with me or Jason. Later, when Jason and I broke up, Adam told him he had to talk to me because that was the only way that things were going to get sorted out. I met him at the botanical gardens where we had our first date. He and I had talked, but had avoided anything really meaningful because we didn't want to confuse the situation. I was hurting from Jason, but I was also hurting because Rocky was so withdrawn. I wanted to be with him, but didn't know what to say about it. Finally, that afternoon, I told him that I wanted to be with him. I think he was shocked, but he told me he was stupid for letting me go. I reminded him that he could've acted like an ape and gotten me back. Rocky's just been it for me. He's quiet when he needs to be and acts like he's supposed to when he's around others. I don't mind. I don't think the gang would believe for a minute that he is the gentle soul that I get to see every single night.<p>

"What do you think they're talking about," Jason asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Probably why I brought her here. I honestly thought he was going to yell at me, but he didn't. Something definately changed with Tommy Oliver in there," I said.

"Seeing Kim's must be a huge shock. There was no time for him to prepare for it," Jason said.

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee. Vanilla hazel nut, my favorite. Gee, Rocky's really getting bonus points today.

"Meredith," I hear Kim call out the door. Spotting us in the little alcove, she comes toward us. "Tommy wants you to come in and he insisted that I get something to eat. I haven't had anything since breakfast. I was too nervous and scared to eat until I got here."

I glanced back at Rocky. He caught my look. "Hey, Jason, Kim, why don't we grab a quick bite in the cafeteria, just until Mer's ready to head back home. I'll make sure you guys are fed right, but I think Mer needs to see Tommy," he said.

Knowing I did need to talk to Tommy, Jason and Kim reluctantly went with Rocky and I turned on my heel and walked back into Tommy's room.

Opening the door, I saw my brother sitting up and looking at the doorway. I entered and stood at the door until it closed, then approached the bed.

Tommy started to speak, but I spoke first. "I know exactly what you're going to say and I'm not sorry I did it. You're just going to have to get used to how things need to be. Kim loves you, I love you. I've already sacrificed so much in my life, I was NOT going to give you up. No matter what you may think, I love you and I'll do what I have to do to make sure I don't lose my best friend," I said on the verge of tears.

Tommy stared at his sister. He knew I would do anything for him, but he didn't have any idea that this had upset me this much.

"Summer," he said, and I smiled. Tommy always used my middle name when he was trying to apologize and make something just between us. He was the only one I let call me Summer.

"I'm sorry I wanted to get mad at you. I know you would only do the best thing you could for me. Thank you. You fought for me and made me realize what I need to do. You are my best friend, Mer, and I love you. I'm grateful for everything you've done AND that you haven't wanted to stop being my sister," Tommy said.

I couldn't help it. I started crying, which I knew made my brother uncomfortable, but this was the closest he's EVER come to admitting how he felt.

I reached over and hugged my brother. Being able to have him hug me back was the greatest feeling I've had, well in the last few days. Actually it was great knowing he was there and could hug me back. Tommy may not be good at expressing his feelings, but he has no problem offering a hug or a kiss if the situation needs it. He's just got a sixth sense about that.

"Okay, now will you please stop crying. You know what that does to me. I don't want to see you crying," he said.

"You don't want to see ANY woman crying," I corrected him.

Sitting down on the bed next to him, I grabbed his hand. "I love you, Thomas Oliver. You're my brother and you're not going to get rid of me that easy," I said.

As Tommy and I are laughing together, we hear the door to his room open and Rocky and Jason appear in the doorway.

"Is it okay if we come in now," Rocky asked.

"Yeah, dude was starting to really miss his wifey," Jason said, grinning at Rocky.

"I can only imagine how badly Rocky was missing Mer. Those two can give you a cavity, they can be so sweet to each other," Tommy said. "Ouch!"

I smiled as my little pinch to Tommy's side had really communicated the point that he shouldn't tease his sister and her husband.

"Welcome guys, Tommy and I were just having a little discussion. Is Kim still in the waiting room," I asked.

"Yeah, she promised she'd wait and talk to you and come back if Tommy wanted," Jason said.

Nodding, I got up off my brother's bed and headed toward the door. Jason and Rocky were already in a discussion with Tommy about his choice of careers and colors and who knows what else as I headed out the door.

I walked down to hall to the waiting area. Kimberly sat with her cell phone to her ear and a latte on the table. She heard me coming and finished her call. I could only assume she was talking to Aisha or Katherine. I didn't want to pry. Kim and I were friends before Tommy and she had ever met, but I do know that our friendship changed when she and Tommy broke up.

"You didn't have to end the call on my account."  
>"It wasn't important. I was just calling my mom to let her know where I was. Didn't want her to worry about me not answering when she called," she said.<br>"Are you sorry that you answered the phone when I called," I quickly asked her.

She shakes her head, "No. We're friends, despite the gap between myself and your twin brother," Kim said.

"This group has been through so much. We have to get back as friends. We can't let whatever it is keep us apart," I said.  
>"I know. You seem to have forgiven Jason," she said, taking a sip of her latte.<p>

"Thank Rocky for that one. Jason really, really hurt me with what he did. I would never have thought that of him. I'm glad I found out when I did because I wouldn't have had these wonderful years with Rocky, but I don't understand why Jason did it. I never saw it coming. I never thought my first love would suddenly decide that I wasn't good enough for him in high school and then turn around and demand that I come back to him. He tried to get everyone to believe that I'd be living a lie if I married Rocky because I was 'settling.' I would never have thought that Jason would turn on me like that," I said.

"Love makes you do crazy things. Look what happened with Tommy and me. I thought I was saving us both by ending things, but the both of us have been miserable. You said so yourself. Now I have to figure out exactly what this means for the two of us," Kim said.

I gave Kim and hug and thought about what had happened to everyone over the last few hours.

*****What's up next? Anyone have any thoughts? I want to continue this story but I don't know what direction it should go and would appreciate feedback/ideas. HUGS. - mereditholiver*****


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the way this tale is told and the character of Meredith. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"Why don't you go and stay with Tommy. Rocky and I will take Jason back to Tommy's place and then we'll come by in the morning. I'm sure Hayley and Tommy's students will be by somtime tomorrow, once they know he's awake. Tonight might be the only chance you have to talk without being interrupted," I said.

Kim took a sip of her latte and thought about what I had proposed. "You're probably right. Tommy and I do need to talk. Being here with him and then sitting out here has given me a lot of time to ponder what we have done to each other, what he means to me. I have to talk to him about it. You're right about that," she said.

I couldn't hide the grin that had spread across my face. As horrible as this experience had been for me, maybe something good was going to come out of it. If I had my way, Tommy and Kimberly would be well on their way back to each other. "Good. And if my brother decides to be a jerk, just call and I'll send my wonderful hubby to come and get you. Or I could send Jason," I said, with a laugh.

"Well, make sure that Tommy wants me to stay. He might want Hayley or you to spend the night with him," she said.

"Please, Tommy wouldn't want me to stay in his room while he's awake because he's afraid I'll start talking about how much I miss Rocky and he HATES it when he hears me get sappy. Besides, my brother snores," I said, looking slyly at her from the corner of my eye.

The blush started on Kim's cheeks and she couldn't help but smile. "You already knew that," I challenged. Kim slowly nodded her head. "Heh. Jason owes me $10 bucks," I said.

"Why does Jason owe you $10," she asked. "I told Jason that you and Tommy had slept together and in more than just sharing the same bed when you both had bad days. I mean 'sleeping' together," I said.

Kim was silent for a good two minutes. I tried not to laugh at the look on her face. Finally she spoke.

"How do you know so much? Did Tommy tell you," she asked.

"No. I had to run interference with mom and dad when you two were together. Besides, I wasn't stupid. I knew you and Tommy were in there together. I just tried not to notice and admit what was happening. Plus, I had my own little life to live, you know," I said.

"Meredith Summer Oliver, you are entirely too smart for your own good. I guess EVERYONE on the team knows what Tommy and I were doing," she said.

"Not everyone. The only one that had a really good idea what was happening was Rocky and that's just because of how much time we spent together when you and Tommy were together. We distracted ourselves fairly often, so it wasn't a big deal. What you and Tommy did was your own business. Although, when you broke up, the thought of someone else coming into our house was something that **I** didn't want to see happen. It never did," I said.

"Didn't you live with Tommy and Rocky while in college," she asked.

"Yeah. And it was crazy. When Tommy, Rocky and I shared a place Tommy NEVER brought anyone to the house because he knew how I'd react. I'm almost certain he talked about stuff with Rocky, but Rocky's never told me anything. Anyway, when I had to move to Angel Grove for residency, Tommy moved into his own house and I was so busy with residency that I just stopped caring what he did. I'm sure living with his sister and her fiancee was a drag for him, but he saved money," I said.

"And now your brother is the mentor of another ranger team and he's a high school science teacher. That's something I never saw coming. When you sent me the invite to his graduation, I was shocked. My Tommy is now Dr. Thomas Oliver. I hope you know why I didn't come to the graduation," she said.

"I totally understood, but I thought you should know what he was doing. I know you came to my med school graduation," I said. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Jason told me," I said, answering her unasked question.

I looked at my watch. "I am exhausted. I have had a very busy, whoa, 36 hours. I'm going to gather my husband, Jason and head back to Tommy's for some sleep. Let's get you settled with him," I said, getting off the couch and walking toward Tommy's room with Kim following.

I opened the door and saw my husband, brother and ex-boyfriend talking and smiled. This was something we had seen thousands of times in our high school days.

"Rocky, I'm ready to head to Tommy's to get some sleep," I said to my husband. He was at my side in a second. "Jason would you like follow us back to Tommy's. I'm certain Mr. PhD would want you to stay at his place while you're here," he asked Jason.

"That would be nice. That cool with you, bro," Jason asked Tommy.  
>"Stay at my place, please. I'm sure Meredith can help you find whatever you need. Course you're there as much as she is these days," Tommy said.<p>

"Wonderful. Let's go and Kim's going to stay with you," I said.  
>Tommy started to protest and I shot him a look to keep quiet. "You're going to let Kim stay here and you're going to be nice and civil to her. If he becomes an ogre, just call my cell and one of these strong, capable men will rescue you and I will sit here with my brother and tell him the story of my honeymoon," I said, staring at Tommy the entire time.<p>

Tommy raised his hands, a sign that he was giving up the fight. He knew what I was doing and he felt that he had to, at least, make me feel like he was trying to make up with Kim. He figured he could become friends with her again. Anything else might be too hard.

"I'll call if he becomes a problem," Kim said, taking a seat next to Tommy.

"Awesome. I'll be by in the morning. I'll call Hayley and tell her she can come by tomorrow and bring the kids. I'm sure they'll want to make sure that 'Dr. O' really is on the way to recovery," I said. Rocky and Jason shook hands with Tommy and started toward the door. I kissed my brother on the cheek and gave him a hug. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it and said, "I love you, you know that, right."

"Yes, I do. I love you, too, Mer. You're the best sister a guy could ever have," he said, squeezing my hand back. I smiled at him and let go of his hand. I took my husband's offered hand and we headed out the door with Jason following behind.

"I'm parked in the parking garage, so I'll meet you guys at Tommy's. Would you guys like pizza? I thought I'd stop and get some 'real' food," he said.

"That would be nice, Jason. Thanks. See you at Tommy's," Rocky said as Jason went in the other direction toward the elevator on the east side of the hospital.

As Rocky and I boarded the elevator, he looked at me.  
>"Do you think it was wise to leave those two together," he asked.<p>

"Yes. Besides, they are both in a hospital, so it can't get that bad. Besides, Kim wants to be in Tommy's life. I know he wants her in his, he just has to figure out where she fits. Will she be a good friend to him or will he actually admit that he needs her to be his forever," I said.

"Babe, you sure you didn't want to be a psychiatrist instead of a ER doctor," he asked as the elevator hit our floor and we stepped out, hand in hand.

"Yeah. I'd read entirely too much into our lives in high school and realize that I still want to save the world, even though I'm not a ranger anymore," I said.

We walked to our car and Rocky, always the gentleman, opened my door and shut it behind me. He got behind the wheel and headed toward Tommy's house.

I looked out the passenger side window and wondered what, exactly, my brother and Kim were going to talk about.

We pulled up in front of Tommy's house and Rocky once again helped me out of the car. He stopped in the driveway and pulled me into a hug. "I love you. Let me know if this becomes too much on you. I don't want you to fall apart on me. Got it," he said.

I kissed him. "I love you, too. Don't worry. I'm not going to fall apart. I can't promise I won't kill Jason if he acts like he did when he got here, but don't worry about me. I'll lean on you when I need," I said.

Rocky smiled and headed toward the front door. He unlocked it and we went inside. The weariness hit almost immediately as the rush from the last 36 hours wore off.

Tomorrow I would see what happened between Tommy and Kim. Now, I was going to change, eat some pizza and crash.

*****What will happen in Tommy's hospital room now that he and Kim are alone? How's Hayley going to react when she finds Kim with him? Stay tuned for the next chapters. I'm going on vacation so I don't know if I'll have time to update, but if I don't, I promise I'll have a chapter, or two, ready to go when I come back. HUGS. -mereditholiver*****


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, except for Meredith, I only own the situations they have been placed in by me! :-)

Chapter 6

Kimberly shifted herself in the chair she'd been sitting in for the last ten minutes. She had been sitting in this stuffy hospital room, in silence, waiting for Tommy to say something. She noticed her overnight bag had been placed on the cot in Tommy's room, so she decided to get into her lounging clothes and grab her book. If Tommy was going to be the strong, silent type this evening, she was going to be comfortable while he perfected the art.

Tommy had been staring at the same spot on the wall for the last ten minutes. He was acutely aware of Kimberly sitting close to his bed. He knew why his sister had suggested, not suggested, demanded that Kim stay with him. She was determined to have them become friends again. No matter what the cost. He loved his sister, but he thought she should have left this alone. He understood her motivation for asking Kimberly to come back to help him. What he didn't understand, was why Meredith was so adamant about getting them together again.

Tommy was brought out of his thoughts by the scraping of the chair on the floor. Kimberly had gotten out of the seat and was headed to her bag that someone, probably Jason or Rocky, had placed there for her. He turned his head and watched her grab her sweats and a book out of her bag. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Tommy leaned his head back against his pillow and took a deep breath. He didn't know exactly how this night was going to play out, but he knew his sister was right and he and Kimberly had to talk about what happened to them all those years ago.

Kimberly emerged from the bathroom dressed in her gray and pink sweats. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and had swapped her contacts for her glasses. Tommy was awestruck. Even when she wasn't trying, Kimberly took his breath away. Not just anyone could make sweats and a messy ponytail look absolutely beautiful and sexy. 'Get those thoughts out of your head, Oliver. Not the way you want this night to go,' he thought to himself.

Kimberly walked to the cot and set her clothes in the bag and put the bag under the bed. She propped the pillows up and made herself comfortable on the tiny cot. She felt Tommy's gaze on her and it took all of her willpower not to look up at him. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear and began reading her book. However, that proved futile. She spent ten minutes ignoring Tommy's staring by reading, but she hadn't turned the page the entire time. She knew that Tommy knew she was trying to ignore him. Finally she gave a frustrated sigh and slammed the book down on her bed. "WHAT," she practically screamed at Tommy. She suddenly remembered where she was and said again, quieter, "What?"

"I don't think I can take ignoring you any longer," Tommy said.  
>"Well, you've been doing a really good job for most of the day," Kimberly said.<p>

"Look, we have to clear the air. Apparently my sister, in her infinite wisdom, has decided that you and I need to come to an understanding about our involvement in each other's lives. I don't know exactly what Meredith is thinking, but I guess we should at least talk and be civil with each other," he said.'

Kimberly sat on the end of her bed and looked at Tommy, "fine, talk to me," she said.

"First of all, that letter was really, really wrong of you. Do you have any idea what that did to me," he asked, the anger and pain of the experience evident in his voice.

"I was trying to protect the team. I thought that if you and I weren't a couple, I couldn't be used against you. I thought that if I had you hating me, you wouldn't be vulnerable to certain attacks. I didn't have any idea how it affected you. I figured you would be upset or distant for a while, but I had no idea it did what it did to you. My intention was never to hurt you," she said.

"It didn't just hurt me, it hurt the whole team. You were supposed to be the one constant I could count on, that I could love. I distanced myself from everyone, even Meredith. I couldn't stand that she was still in this happy relationship and you and I weren't. Everyone expected us to be together for the rest of our lives and that turned out to be false," Tommy said.

"I expected you to call or write or do something to let me know how you felt. You didn't give me any indication that you were upset by what happened. That's why **I** gave up. I didn't want to believe that you gave up on us, but when you didn't fight for me, I thought it was over," she said.

She had been looking at her feet during her admission and when she finally looked up at Tommy, he saw the unshed tears threatening to spill from her eyelids. "I never stopped loving you; I just got tired of fighting for you. I wanted you to fight for me. To come to me," she said, crying.

Tommy's heart broke in that instant. He realized that, while he was right to be angry that she could break up with him in such a cruel manner, he hadn't done anything to prevent it. He hadn't written her a letter to see if it was true. He hadn't called her on the phone to ask if she meant every word in her letter. He hadn't hopped on a plane and headed to Florida and demanded that she explain herself. He hadn't claimed his undying love to the petite, pink princess all those years ago. He was just as much to blame for this as she. He hadn't done anything to make sure she knew how he felt; he'd just ensured that would stay apart. That they would stay apart for the rest of their lives.

Kimberly sniffled and said, "I tried to call Meredith to find out what was going on, but she didn't want to talk to me. She said she had tried to get you to call me or something, but you wouldn't. To quote her, 'You know how stubborn Tommy can be and if he thinks this is what you want and you're happy, he'll leave it alone. He won't attempt to ruin your happy existence.' Meredith wouldn't tell you what I wanted. I so wanted her to tell you to go after me; to tell me that I was the one you wanted to be with and everything else be damned. Meredith told me that she wasn't going to do that because if she told you what to do, how was anyone to know if it was something he wanted or if you were doing it because everyone thought you should. I was angry at her for a while after that. Later, we got back in touch and I finally understood what happened. I had just gotten out of another bad relationship and Meredith told me about you and even sent me an announcement to your graduation. I thought about coming, but then Jason told me, in one of his emails that you wouldn't allow anyone to talk about me. I figured that you had written me off for good and there was no chance for us. Meredith kept telling me that if I came to you, you would forgive me. But I couldn't let you know how much I regretted writing that letter. Now I wish I had because it would have saved everyone a lot of trouble and relieved you of a lot of pain. I'm so sorry, Tommy. I never wanted to hurt you the way that I have. I know understand why you hate me so much," she said.

"Come here," Tommy said, opening his arms to her. The words were out of his mouth and she was wrapped in his tight embrace before he knew what happened. All rational thought left his mind. All he cared about in that one moment was comforting her. He had to tell her the truth.

"I don't hate you. I never did," he whispered.

"Then why did you not want to talk about me," she asked, still in his embrace.

"Because, hearing about you only made my heart hurt more. I let everyone think I hated you when the reality was that I still loved you and I couldn't stop. I got your letter and I still loved you, no matter what had happened. I thought that if I shut you out, in everything, I would get over you. That didn't happen. Everyone thought I hated you and was shutting you out of my life because of that. But one person saw right through me," he said.

"Meredith," they said together. They both smiled.

"She saw right through me, also. When I called her I told her I wanted to get back our friendship, she called me out right then. She wanted us to be friends, but she also knew I wanted to know how you were doing. She never got mad at me for my 'deception.' She accepted what happened and we became friends again. She was careful to never admit too much about you and always encouraged me to take the first step. I couldn't. I was too scared of the rejection," Kim said.

"She finally got me to admit that I was still in love with you; that I never stopped. I got really mad at her. I told her that just because she was with her soul mate and was happy didn't mean that everyone else didn't have to be in the same boat. I was quite content with being a bachelor. She knew I was lying and she actually yelled at me back. She said, "Thomas Oliver, you are an idiot. You know that you love Kimberly and she's your soul mate and if you don't do something about it you're going to miss out on some wonderful things in your life. I will not stand by and watch you become lonely and bitter. You're too special a guy for that to happen. If you don't wise up, Rocky will set you up with one of his sisters and you know I can't take the thought of that.' She then walked out of my house. She didn't call me for a week and every time I tried to call her, I got her voice mail. She did it on purpose I did a lot of thinking during that week and I realized that she was right, again," he said.

"I never stopped loving you either. I was just filling in my time until we both realized it," Kim said.

Tommy put his thumb under Kim's chin and raised it up so she was looking at him. He brought his head down toward her. Kim knew exactly what he was doing. She had seen that look on his face a thousand times when they were dating and alone. She raised her lips to him and closed her eyes. Their lips met in their first kiss in more than 10 years.

*****Everyone knew this would happen, right? How is Meredith going to react? Stay tuned this one is almost finished. ****J**** mereditholiver*****


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the way this story is written and the character of Meredith. This is the final chapter, so I hope it meets expectations.

I awoke the next morning feeling hopeful about my brother. Tommy was awake and, if I was right, was probably back with Kimberly. I kissed my sleeping husband and he roused.

"What," he said, his voice husky from sleep. "I'm going to head to the hospital and check on Tommy and Kimberly. I have to know if they made up or if he caused her to run back home."

"I'm sure he made up with her," Rocky said, rolling over.

"I'm certain he did to, but you know how stubborn my brother can be at times," I said.

"You're both just alike. I've said this thousands of times," Rocky said.

I threw a pillow at my husbands head and headed into the bathroom. I started the shower and had just stepped in when I heard Rocky make his way in as well. He joined me in the shower.

Once we were both dried off from our shower adventure, we put on our clothes and headed down to the kitchen. I saw a note from Jason on the counter that said he was running the trails and he'd meet us at the hospital later.

"Jason's out running. He'll meet us. Want to grab coffee on the way," I asked Rocky.

"That's fine. That awesome bakery is on the way. We should stop and get Tommy some food that hasn't been prepared in the hospital. I'm sure Kim could use something," Rocky said.

I agreed. I left a note for Jason and Rocky and I headed out to the Jeep and headed toward the hospital.

I was nervous. Mostly because I was really afraid that Tommy was going to kill me because I had left Kimberly with him in his hospital room and didn't give him a chance to protest. I shrugged this off because if anything, he would be thanking me for ignoring his stubborn streak and helping him.

"Tommy's not going to kill you," Rocky said, invading my thoughts.

I looked at him. Even after all these years, his ability to read what I was thinking just amazed me.

"I know that. I do think he'll be mad because I didn't give him a chance to voice his opinion. Who knows what he's thinking right now," I said.

"You do," Rocky said, parking in front of the bakery.

We went inside and bought some donuts and bagels and a 2 big jugs of coffee. We looked like we were catering some function as we got back in and headed to the hospital.

Rocky parked near the entrance and we headed inside with our goodies.

As we rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, I couldn't help but smile at my husband. Having his support during this time was wonderful. I couldn't explain how much it meant to me that he put his life on hold to help me through a crisis. And with Tommy as a brother, there was ALWAYS a crisis.

We exited the elevator and were greeted by the nursing staff. We left them a jug of coffee and a bag of donuts and bagels and continued to Tommy's room.

I peeked through the door and saw a sight that made my heart soar.

Tommy and Kimberly were cuddled in the same bed. Her head resting on his chest and arms wrapped protectively around her. I knew my direct approach had worked. I backed out of the room and faced a quizzical Rocky.

"They're sleeping in the same bed. It's so cute," I said.

"I'm sure it is, but do you think Tommy would have thought that was cute if he'd caught us like that," Rocky asked.

"OK, I'll act like him," I said, smiling.

Without knocking, I burst through his hospital room door.

"OH MY GOD," I said, loudly. "I wanted you two to get back together but you didn't have to go THAT far," I said.

Tommy and Kimberly sat up with a start. "Meri, we just fell asleep," Tommy said, his face getting red. Kimberly tried to bury herself deeper into Tommy's side, embarrassed at the scene.

"Can't you take a joke, Tommy," Rocky asked. "You said that to Meredith and I the ONE time you caught us asleep on the couch after having watched a movie following a battle. See how it feels," he said, smiling at his brother-in-law.

"You got me, Meri. What did you bring," he asked, pointing to the sack in my hand.

"We have coffee and donuts and bagels. I figured we'd be celebrating this morning," I said.

"Celebrating what," Kimberly said.

"OK, Kim, the dumb act only works if you're under a spell," I said.

"Meri thought you guys would be back together and she's ready to plan a wedding and all that stuff," Rocky said.

"I never said anything about marriage. I just thought they'd be back together. If they get married, more power to them," I said.

"I guess we're back together, right Kim," Tommy said.

"Yes, we're back together. I just can't believe it took us this long. Why didn't you do this earlier instead of staying out of it," Kim asked me.

"Because you both needed to see how much you needed each other. Once I saw how the two of you were, I knew you were ready. I just never counted on Tommy's need putting him in a coma, which, big brother, if you EVER do that again I will call on every single power in the universe and kick your rainbow ranger ass," I said.

I moved over to my brother and kissed his cheek and hugged him. I loved my brother and hoped he knew that.

"I know Meri. I'll try not to let that happen again. I'll also listen to you from now on when you tell me I'm being an idiot," he said.

"Easiest thing to do to insure you'll live," Jason said as he entered the room. "I found it was easier to just agree with Meredith than to argue with her."

I shot my ex a look that knew he was getting close to getting a beating by me, but he just smiled back at me.

"Mer and Rocky brought breakfast and coffee. She says we're celebrating," Kimberly said.

"You guys finally got back together," Jason asked.

"Yes we did. We talked a lot last night and we're going to take it slow. She's going to travel to Reefside when she can and I'll travel to Riverside when I can. We'll see how it goes," Tommy said.

"We know exactly where it's going to go," Rocky said.

"You should probably draw Tommy a map because he might have forgotten," I said.

Tommy shot me a look that I gave right back to him.

"Actually we have something else to celebrate as well," I said.

Everyone in the room looked at me, including Rocky.

"What's that babe? You never mentioned anything else. Does Jason have some big news," Rocky asked. "Not me, bro. My life is as boring as ever. Don't even have a girlfriend to talk about," he said.

"Rocky, it's my news, so I'll share it," I said. I waited until everyone was looking at me before I continued. "Remember how we wanted to start a family? We'll yesterday, before we left to come here, I found out that we're going to have a baby," I said. I looked at Rocky and then my, brother. When my eyes met Rocky's the grin on his face was huge. "We're having a baby, babe," he said.

I nodded, afraid I would start crying if I said anything.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Tommy said. Kimberly squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Congrats. That's wonderful news. You two will make excellent parents," Jason said, smiling at them.

Meredith was enveloped in a hug by Rocky who wouldn't let go or stop kissing her from his excitement.

"This is a good day. Tommy and Kimberly are back together and we're starting a family. I love you, Meredith," Rocky said."I love you, too, Rocky," I said.

Suddenly everyone was talking at once about Tommy and Kimberly and the future member of the DeSantos family. Hearing the talk and feeling the love in the room, I realized that we had all overcome some tremendous obstacles that were thrown our way. Rocky and I had weathered the storm of Jason in our lives; Tommy and Kimberly had survived the letter and Tommy and I had made it through his coma. I don't know if we will all be this close, but I can only hope. As our family gets bigger, so will our hearts.

We've survived and proved we have a fighting spirit.

***Gotta love it! Hope you liked the ending. If you don't, message me with ideas and I'll see about a rewrite. Check out my other stories! ***-mereditholiver


End file.
